comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Batman (Earth-2899)
The Batman is the first film in the Earth-2899 Cinematic Universe, directed by Matt Reeves. It stars Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons, Clive Owen, Jessica Chastain, Bryan Cranston, Aaron Eckhart, Rila Fukushima, Jackie Earle Haley, Chow Yun-Fat and Robert Downey, Jr. Principal photography started in 2013 and ended in 2015, and the movie was pushed to a 2016 release by the studio. The Batman premiered worldwide in July 26th, 2016, to widespread acclaim, with highliths on the acting, plot, and music; the performances of Affleck, Irons, Chastain, Cranston and Owen were particularly praised. The Batman was released in DVD and Blu-Ray in 2017, and then once again in Blu-Ray 3D and 4k as part of the Techno-Draft Cinematic Universe Premium Edition box in 2021. Plot Part 1 - Origin Martha Wayne lays down in her bed at Wayne Manor in the middle of her 24 hour labor, she screams as her husband tells her to push. Just outside the Manor, a car pulls up. Bruce and Alfred get out. Bruce beckons at Alfred, "Come on! Come on!" he says running into the Manor as Alfred quickly follows him. They both speed upstairs to the room, just as he came in he witnessed as a new life has been brought to this world. His sister, had just been born, a product of the marriage of his parents. Now, Thomas held her up. "Stephanie..Little Stephanie Wayne" he says as he starts weeping, slowly. Bruce stares at the crying newborn, stunned. She was handed to Martha, as doctors rushed into the room to wash off Stephanie and write the birth certificate. This was one of the last happy moments of the Wayne Family. All would tragically end at one night, six months later when Bruce, following a long day at his friend Thomas Elliot's house, arrived at his home only to see numerous police officers talking with Alfred and a bloodied trail. Bruce walks in, "Alfred..?" he says. Alfred walks upto him, "Master Bruce..wait for me outside." he says trying to remove Bruce from the room. Bruce sees a large spray painted bat on the wall. He looks down and sees his Mother and Infant sister dead on the bed. "..MOM?! MOM!" he starts screaming and crying as Alfred pushes him out. The police force, led by Captain James Gordon, told Bruce about what happened, only to the boy's fatal traumatizing. "Mr.Gordon..I.." Bruce says. "No..save your words son..and uh..call me Jim." Gordon says. As Bruce grew, his family's empire soon started to fall, as WENT was being bought out by Los Angeles' rival Stark Industries, whose CEO, Howard Stark, had bigger plans for it. Bruce and Alfred soon left Wayne Manor to rot, as no one renovated it for years. They lived in a secluded Lake House near the Manor. A year after the incident, Bruce left Gotham. He set out towards the Middle East, to Nanda Parbat. Arriving, Bruce lived in a mountain village for years going to multiple Martial Arts schools around the mountain. He quickly gained notice around the area as being the best Martial Artist. This caught the attention of certain people, while leaving his home, Bruce greeted by Sandra Wu-San, known as Lady Shiva, who introduces him to her master, Kirigi, waging war against Ra's al Ghul from a enemy ninja faction. Kirigi was impressed by Bruce's skills, he decided to take a chance and Bruce started training by Kirigi himself. Bruce becomes one of his top soldiers, managing to infiltrate a League base and discover the secrets of the Lazarus Pits. Bruce stands infront of the glowing green pool in awe. He kneels down and starts to stick his hand in the pit. "I wouldn't do that If I were you" A voice says from behind. Bruce turns around, startled and braces himself. Ra's Al Ghul walks down from a staircase. Bruce freezes. "Bruce Wayne?" he says, "What would a boy like you be doing here?" Bruce circles around Ra's readying his sword. "I was sent here, by Kirigi. You're going to pay for your actions, Ra's." Bruce yells. "Oh how naive you are." Ra's says laughing, he continues to tell Bruce the lies about himself that Kirigi told him. In a moment of conclusion, Bruce notices how he was used by his master, although still knows about how machiavellic was the man standing before him. Seconds later, Kirigi and his followers stormed the League's temple, with Kirigi saying that Bruce made a good job, to no avail. As Kirigi approaches Bruce, Wayne rushes away, saying how he had betrayed him. Trying to make his point, to no reply from Bruce, he eventually called upon Lady Shiva to destroy Bruce saying that he wouldn't help. As both the League and Kirigi's faction battles, Shiva and Bruce embark on a dual across the temple's roofs, only to Bruce win in the end. Seeing the whole place being tore apart, he fled, fearing for his life. Bruce made it back to his small home to start packing his things and leave China. When he gets to his home, Ra's is there waiting for him. Bruce stares at him, stunned. "Hello, Mr.Wayne" Ra's says. Bruce stumbles back, "What are you doing here?!" Bruce says, slightly scared. "I can see you seek guidance. I can see after your Family's murder and your father's disappearance, you seek a place in this world." Bruce gets visibly angry, "You don't know anything about me." "I see myself in you, Bruce. You're a man without a mission, without purpose. I can give you one." Ra's says, Bruce looks at Ra's and ponders what he means. "Come to Nanda Parbat, join me, join the League of Assassin's. Join my side and become Warith Al Ghul." He offers. Bruce's eyes squint, "What..what does that mean?" Ra's steps closer, "Become Heir to the Demon." In a minute of doubt, Bruce offers the aid of Ra's, believing he cannot trust Kirigi after all that happened. Training with him for two years, Bruce eventually learns of the situation in his home of Gotham City, and that a mob boss known as Black Mask has taken control over the entire city. Bruce approaches Ra's. "Warith." Ra's says, "What have you?" "Ra's..I'm leaving The League." Bruce says, "I have to return to Gotham." "Excuse me?" Ra's says surprised. "Gotham has become a cesspool of crime. I can't leave it like that. I need to return." "You do know that no one is allowed to leave the League." Ra's starts to step closer, "You're not leaving, Warith." "I am and I will. I need to return to Gotham." Bruce says in Defiance. "Your name is Warith al Ghul!" Ra's screams in Bruce's Face. "MY NAME" Bruce pulls out his Sword, "IS BRUCE WAYNE." Ra's stops and smirks, "You're the first person to do that." he chuckles. "Fine. Leave. You have my permission." Ra's allows Bruce, "Leave your sword at the door." Bruce starts to leave, "Oh, Mr.Wayne." Ra's says. Bruce turns around, "''I will let you leave now, Mr.Wayne. But if I ever see you again, I will kill you." Ra's says. '' Bruce continues and leaves. Cast *Ben Affleck as Batman / Bruce Wayne **David Mazouz as Bruce Wayne, Age 9 *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *Clive Owen as Black Mask / Roman Sionis *Jessica Chastain as Victoria "Vicki" Vale *Bryan Cranston as Sergeant James "Jim" Gordon *Aaron Eckhart as Harvey Dent *Brian Cox as Commissioner Gillian Loeb *Rila Fukushima as Shiva / Sandra Wu-San *Jackie Earle Haley as Firefly / Garfield Lynns *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan as Martha Wayne *Chow Yun-Fat as Kirigi *Matt Nable as Ra's Al Ghul Additionally, Robert Downey, Jr. has a cameo appearance as Tony Stark during the Wayne Foundation Annual, while Adam West and Burt Ward, both whom played Batman and Robin in the 1966 series of the same name, appear as two guests in the Annual. Ty Simpkins portrays a young Thomas Elliot in Bruce Wayne's flashback of his childhood. Category:Earth-2899 Category:Movies Category:Stories of Earth-2899 Category:Batman Stories of Earth-2899